


i ran out of petals

by Icypearls



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fluff, Sad, Tumblr Prompts, collection, unrelated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: A collection of short prompts i'm givenChapter 1:  Sphallolalia - Flirtatious talk that leads no where. Pearl/Jasper. Human AU.Chapter 2:  Tarantism - The urge to overcome melancholy by dancing. Pearl.Chapter 3:  Painting. Pearl/Amethyst.Chapter 4:  Baby's First Steps. Pearl/Mystery Girl.Chapter 5:  Our Baby Going to Prom. Pearl/Mystery Girl.Chapter 6:  Going Through Old Boxes. Pearl/Rose Quartz.Chapter 7:  The In-Laws Come to Visit. Pearl/Mystery Girl.Chapter 8:  I Love Yous Whispered in the Dark. Pearl/Garnet.Chapter 9:  I Don't Think She Noticed My New Haircut. Pearl/Mystery Girl.Chapter 10: Arranging the Kitchen Cabinet. Pearl/Amethyst.Chapter 11: "You should write some fluffy cuddling jaspearl with sweet kisses and holding each other cuz I'm gay." Pearl/Jasper.Chapter 12: Rose confessing her love for Pearl. Pearl/Rose.Chapter 13: "Can you write a wartime pearl/garnet, maybe pearl cracks her gem badly?" Pearl and Garnet.Chapter 14: Peridot and Sour Cream host a rave at the barn. Crackfic.Chapter 15: I Dont Think She Noticed My New Haircut, alt ending. Pearl/Mystery Girl.Chapter 16. "All You Have to do is Say, "Yes."P/R





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So this is an ongong collection of prompts I've gotten. I decided that instead of posting them all as little, individual oneshots, maybe this would be better. Anyway, as always, let me know what you think, and if you have something you'd like me to write, let me know in the comments or on my tumblr, icypearls where I sometimes even reblog things asking for prompts.

Pearl slowly swirled the glass of wine. It had been a hard day at work. First, the copier had broken, so Pearl had pulled her personal toolbox from her car and spent three hours fixing it, saving the small office a large bill but ruining her pristine white button down. She had been forced to put on the spare shirt she kept in her car, which, with as many people as used it, had gotten wrinkled and smudged with dirt. Then, of course, they had a mandatory meeting just as she was preparing to leave, and Dewey, the CEO of their little homegrown company, managed to knock not only her hot tea into her lap when making a large gesture, but also her untouched slice of the provided pizza and his own soft drink, staining the yellow skirt she was wearing. 

No one had said a word as she jumped up, hands balled into fists, and walked out of the room. That had been three hours ago. She could have gone home, of course, but instead she had pulled a pair of shorts from her emergency clothes supply, put on a pair of ballet flats she always kept in the car, and drove to the nearest bar. It had been six then.

Now it was nine, and she couldn’t stop grinning at the woman across from her. She was at least a foot taller than Pearl, her well-muscled arms drawing Pearl’s eye every time she moved. She had a tank top on, and cargo shorts, and every time she leaned forward, her dog tags clanked together. 

“You’re quite impressive,” Pearl said. She drained what was left of her wine, putting the glass to the side. “Do you get to be around often?” She reached forward, seemingly casually pulling the dog tags closer to get a better look, which also caused the other woman to lean forward. Pearl leaned closer, too, so that they were very close when she looked up at the other woman’s face.

She shrugged. “I just started my leave. Thought I’d come celebrate.”

“Hm. this isn’t much of a celebration,” Pearl said, finally dropping the dog tags but not moving back. “Where’s your party?”

Again, the woman shrugged. “You know, here and there.” The woman swallowed, and Pearl could see her tense as they sat so close. “You’re pretty great, yourself,” she said, her eyes taking in as much of Pearl as they could.


	2. TWO

The fountains were flowing, as they always did, over and downward, twirling gracefully. The ethereal ribbon danced above them. And between them both was Pearl. 

She breathed out, her eyes closed, arms held close to her chest. Thoughts ravaged her mind and her feelings, as usual, when she found herself in this position, were starting to turn blue. She took a deep breath, opening her eyes, and extended her arms, slowly turning, bending her knees so that she lowered, lowered. Then she leapt up, movements always graceful, and twirled again. 

If asked, she could have never explained why this made her feel the way it did. There were so many memories, both good and bad in near equal measure, tied to her dancing, and yet, each time she did so, each new dance she created or old dance she practiced, pushed the explainable sadness away. And so she would dance, and dance, and dance, until all that was left was the feeling of the movements.


	3. THREE

It had been Amethyst’s idea. Take an art class together. Getting around the ‘not actually citizens’ part had been easy, since Vadalia was teaching the class at a nearby community college. Originally, Garnet was supposed to have joined them, but when Amethyst had brought it up, her only response had been ‘pass’. So now, three times a week, Pearl and Amethyst borrowed Greg’s car and drove to the class, learning about color theory and techniques and being creative. 

It had been going smoothly right up until that Monday. Vadalia had given the class an assignment, to paint an important person in their life. Amethyst had set about drawing their little family, Garnet, Steven, Greg, Pearl, and Amethyst herself. Since they weren’t getting graded, like the other students, Vadalia had let the group pass. 

Pearl refused to let Amethyst see what it was she was painting. Amethyst did everything she could to sneak a peak at it, even stretching her eyes, but Pearl always caught her. She didn’t understand why Pearl wouldn’t let her see it. She would complain, loudly, on the drive home, and while Pearl cooked Amethyst and Steven dinner, and really anytime they were near each other, which was a substantial amount recently. 

Eventually, Friday came, and the last thirty minutes of class was dedicated to showing off the paintings. Pearl’s was the only easel with a cloth draped over it, and Amethyst rolled her eyes. “You’ve always gotta be dramatic, don’t you?”

Pearl smirked, looking down at her. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Some kid with rainbow colored hair was presenting their piece, so Amethyst and Pearl were talking in hushed whispers. “I’m surprised you didn’t go first.”

“If I had, then you couldn’t have.” 

Finally, the last person, other than Pearl, had presented their piece, and Vadalia dismissed the class. Amethyst looked around, eyes wide, and yelled. “Wait, Pearl didn’t get to show hers.”

Vadalia looked between Amethyst and Pearl. “She’s asked for a special showing after class, and given the circumstances, I’ve allowed it.”

It didn’t take long for everyone to file out, including Vadalia. Amethyst sat, arms crossed. “Am I ever going to see the stupid thing? It’s probably just a dumb picture of Rose, anyway.”

Pearl stopped where she stood, beside the painting. “Amethyst…”

“What?” She looked over at Pearl. “Everyone knows she’s really the only thing you care about.”

The room was completely silent for a moment. Then Pearl balled her hands into fists, pulled the covering off the painting, and stormed out of the room. Amethyst sat, awestruck by the painting. It was of her, smiling, looking up at the viewer with an outstretched hand. 

She stood, knocking over the chair she was sitting in, and took off running after Pearl. She yelled for the other gem as she ran, desperate to find her. She looked for nearly an hour before deciding that Pearl just wasn’t around. She walked, slowly back to the car, only to see Pearl in the driver’s seat, her gem pressed to the steering wheel. 

Amethyst opened the door, sliding into the passenger seat. “Hey um, I’m sorry.” Pearl didn’t look at her, turning the engine on and starting the drive home. “Really, I am.” When Pearl still didn’t look at her Amethyst groaned. “Come on, P., throw me a bone.”

Pearl’s hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. “I had planned this all week. Everytime you asked me about the painting, every time you tried so hard to see it, I just knew you would love the reveal.” She turned on the signal light for her turn, slowing and looking to make sure it was safe. “I had a speech planned. I didn’t realize…” She sighed. “Why would I have hidden a painting of Rose?”

“I don’t know. Why would you hide a painting of me? Why would you even paint me?”

Pearl looked over at Amethyst. She pulled the car over and turned to look at Amethyst. “You’re important to me. So important.” Her hand cupped Amethyst’s cheek. “I guess I haven’t been very clear on that.”

Amethyst knitted her brows together as she leaned closer to Pearl. “What are you saying?” She brought her own hand up to cover the one Pearl had on her cheek.

“I’m saying I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know your thoughts.


	4. FOUR

Sheena and Pearl were sitting in their apartment, watching as Benji held tightly to the table, small fingers barely able to really grasp anything. He was making his way around it, trying to reach the sippy cup that was just out of reach. He would reach for it, showing his obvious want, and looking toward them. It was all Sheena could do to keep Pearl in her seat. 

“He needs to do things on his own,” Sheena said as he, again, looked to them. 

Pearl was still doubtful. “I always gave Steven everything and he turned out fine.”

Sheena took Pearl’s hand and squeezed it. “He did, you’re right. He’s a great kid, but you really need to let Benji do things on his own.”

Pearl frowned. “He’s going to fall, and cry, and I’m going to blame you.”

They watched as he realized they weren’t going to aid him. He frowned for a moment before looking back to his cup. He released the table, taking a shaky step. Pearl grabbed Sheena’s arm, her eyes wide, as they watched. He took another step, and Pearl stood, rushing to the sippy cup, Sheena beside her. “Come on, Benji, come get your cup.” He looked at his mothers, a goofy grin forming on his face. He took another step…and missed, landing on his diapered behind. He shifted to his knees, crawling the rest of the way and triumphantly grabbing hold of the cup. 

Pearl picked him up, grinning. “You did it, you walked Benji.” She looked over to Sheena, who had her hand over her mouth. “He took his first steps!”

Sheena nodded, her hand moving to tickle her son. “He did.” She wrapped her arm around Pearl and Benji, laying her head on Pearl’s. “See, if you had given him his cup, he wouldn’t have done that.”

Pearl looked over at her, smiling. “You’re right.” She sat him back on the floor and they stepped away, trying to get him to walk to them.


	5. FIVE

“Where’s the camera?” Pearl yelled, looking about frantically. 

Sheena laughed, putting her hands on Pearl’s shoulders. “It’s around your neck, babe.” 

“Oh, right.” She blushed, the blue of her cheeks faint. “Okay, you two, we need pictures. Outside!”

Benji sighed. He straightened his tuxedo jacket before looking at his date with a ‘lets get this over with’ expression. He took her hand and they walked outside, standing on the sand of the beach. They turned their backs to the ocean and he wrapped one arm around her waist, the other hand taking hers. “This good?”

With a nod, Pearl raised the camera to her face, looking through the lens. “That dress is lovely, Remi. Like a sunset on the clouds.” She snapped a couple pictures as the girl grinned. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Perez.” Remi pushed her red hair back behind her ear. 

Sheena chuckled. “You’ve just gotta get used to her being all poetic all the time, really. She doesn’t even know she does it.” She wrapped her arm around her wife’s shoulder. 

Pearl rolled her eyes and smiled. “I need more pictures. Come on, Remi, you can stand like this…yes, and Benji, you could be like this…would you like swords? Steven and Connie had Rose’s sword in their pictures.”

Benji groaned. “No, mom, we don’t want swords. I just want to go.”

“Well…okay then.” Pearl took a few more pictures, Sheena stepping in after Pearl had positioned them for the third time. She opened her arms, hugging Benji tightly. “Have fun. Be careful.”

“Okay. Love you guys!”

–

“Pearl, this is a bad idea,” Sheena said as they crept through the hotel. “He’s going to be angry.” 

“He won’t even see us,” Pearl said. “I just want to make sure he’s having fun.”

Sheena pursed her lips but followed, hand in hand, with Pearl. When they reached the ballroom doors, they were stopped. A hand landed on each of their shoulders, causing them to freeze. Slowly, they turned. 

Garnet stood behind them, a disapproving frown on her face. “You don’t want to let him see you,” she said. Pearl sighed, allowing Garnet and Sheena to lead her away.


	6. SIX

Normally, Pearl wouldn’t have been touching this stuff, but someone had to help Greg clean out that mess of a storage garage. It was a group effort, sure, but everyone was relying on her to have the basic structure of what to and what not to keep. Amethyst wanted to bring everything she found back to the temple, Garnet was content with throwing everything away, and Greg and Steven were out, spending the day together. It was good for them, really, to have ample time to bond.

She moved a sheet off a stack of boxes, her hand trying to keep the dust away from her body. A small box, just big enough to hold a pair of baby shoes, was on the top. This box was old, just like all the other boxes, but the writing on it was not Greg’s. It was Rose’s. Pearl stopped, staring at the box, unbreathing. Why had Rose had a box? She had her room. She didn’t need…unless these were things she had left with Greg? Perhaps, but her writing was on the box, suggesting she had left them there. It was taped together, having never been unsealed once the tape was on, though it was weak with age and peeling now.

She took a deep breath and opened the box slowly. It was nearly empty, only a few papers and photographs filling the small space. The first thing she noticed was a picture of herself and Rose. She reached out, picking it up and studying it closely. The Pearl in the photo was looking up at Rose, absolute adoration pouring from her, and Rose was looking down at her, her eyes full of love. She flipped it over and looked at the back, where Rose had written ‘Me and Pearl having a fun day on the beach with Greg’.

She remembered the day the picture was taken. Greg was still new, still feeling out his place within the group, and he had brought a camera. They had all taken pictures with it, but she didn’t realize Greg had taken that one.

A slip of paper was under the picture. A small note, asking Greg to give the box to Pearl after Steven was born. Pearl frowned. Greg had never even opened the box to find this. 

Pearl took a deep breath, picking up another folded piece of paper under the picture. It was a letter. To her. She looked at her name. My Dearest Pearl, the first line said. Pearl let her fingers ghost over the letters and already felt the familiar burning sensation behind her eyes. She blinked, hard, and began to read.

My Dearest Pearl,

Steven is nearly here. I know I’ve asked a lot of you lately. I hope you can forgive me. I’m know I’m not the most perceptive gem. Greg has taught me a lot about that. He’s taught me a lot about everything. Even you. Even us. 

I’m aware now of how you must resent Steven and what he means. You’ve not said a word to me, or done anything, but with what I’ve come to realize, you must believe he’s taking me from you. He isn’t. I chose this. I knew what I had to do when I started on the path to having Steven. 

My darling, please find it within yourself to forgive him as well. He’s innocent. Far more innocent than any of us could ever hope to be. He’s going to be half human and half gem. He’ll grow, and change, and he’ll be everything that we could never be. I do wish I could be there to see it.

But you will be. Please take care of him for me, Pearl. You and the others are all I have in hopes that he will be happy. I trust you do be there for him, just as you’ve always been there for me when I need you.

I love you, Pearl. I don’t believe I’ve ever made that clear enough. You are so important to me. You are irreplaceable. I don’t know what I would have done all these years without you there by my side. I know this is hard, but we’ve moved forward before, and you will now. You’re strong, so much stronger than you will ever accept that you are.

I’ll always love you. 

Rose Quartz

Pearl was shaking, tears flowing down her cheeks as she read the letter a second, a third time. Rose. Rose had faith in her, had trusted her. She folded it, placing the letter and the photograph in her gem, and managed a smile. Rose had been right. Even without the asking, she had done what Rose had asked.

A few hours later, she heard Steven talking to Amethyst and walked out to join them.


	7. SEVEN

Sheena rubbed her eyes, yawning widely. “It’s nearly time for everyone to get some sleep,” she said, looking over at her parents and Steven. “We have a big day planned tomorrow.” 

Steven nodded. As had became their nightly ritual, he hugged Sheena before going up to his loft to sleep. Sheena’s parents stood, still uncertain. “You’re certain you want us to sleep in your bed?” Mr. Perez asked, looking between Sheena and Pearl. 

Pearl pulled a blanket off the shelf above the couch, spreading it out.“If Sheena doesn’t mind, I don’t see the problem.” She carefully fluffed the pillow that Sheena would be using to sleep on. “It is her room, after all.”

Sheena’s parents shared a look. “Her room?”

Pearl nodded slowly, unsure of what the misunderstanding was. Sheena rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah, Pearl doesn’t sleep in there.”

“But..you’ve only been married a few months.” Her mother moved closer, lowering her voice. “Is everything okay?”

Sheena laughed. “Yeah, everything is great. Pearl and I have never shared a room. Sometimes she lays down with me when I sleep, but that’s about it.”

“Yes, most nights I’m in my room, or cleaning the house while no one else is active, or making plans.” Pearl smiled. 

“So, where do you sleep?” Mr. Perez asked.

Sheena sighed. “She doesn’t sleep. We’ve been over this. Pearl is an alien. She doesn’t sleep. She doesn’t eat. She doesn’t even need to breath unless she wants to talk.”

“It’s also very helpful in calming tactics,” Pearl said.

Sheena ushered her parents toward the bedroom. “Honestly guys, go ahead, sleep in my room. Me and Pearl will be fine. She’ll find something to do.” 

“As long as she doesn’t watch me sleep again, it’s fine,” came Steven’s voice from the loft.

Pearl looked up, huffing and crossing her arms. “Well, what will you do the next time lion decides to lay on your face?”

“Pearl,” he drawled.

“Oh, fine.”

With more uneasy looks to each other, Sheena’s parents walked into the room and closed the door.


	8. EIGHT

The house was peaceful when no one else was there. It was night, the full moon shining through the open windows. The distant waves could be heard crashing against the beach. Inside the house, Pearl and Garnet sat on the couch.

Garnet had her arm wrapped around Pearl, holding her close as they sat. Pearl had her head on Garnet’s shoulder, her arms wrapped around her waist. Garnet’s free hand stroked through Pearl’s hair. Their breathing synced. 

Pearl shifted her head, looking up at Garnet with a soft, easy smile. “I love you,” she whispered, not wanting to ruin the peace of the moment. 

Garnet’s hand paused as she looked down at Pearl. Her hand drifted from her hair and across her cheek, over her nose, and down her lips. “I love you, too,” she said. Her hand fell and she laid her head on Pearl’s, giving a contented sigh.


	9. NINE

Sheena sat with Pearl in front of The Big Donut. She kept talking about a mission she had been on, and normally Sheena loved listening to Pearl talk. She clung to the stories Pearl would tell, and Pearl did the same whenever she talked about her mundane life. 

Still, would it have hurt her to at least mention the haircut Sheena had got the day before? Her hair had been growing out unevenly, and she had gone to get that fixed. It was shorter all around than it had been in a long time, coming to stop just at her chin. It was still pink, of course, but still, it would have been nice if her girlfriend had at least mentioned it. 

But no, she was still talking about fending off some porcupine type of corrupted gem. “Then Garnet bubbled it, and I came here.” She smiled at Sheena, her eyes looking at her hair before moving back to her face. “How has your day been?”

So, that was it? Pearl wasn’t going to mention the haircut at all? “It’s been nice.” Had Pearl really not noticed? What would have happened if she had dyed her hair? Or shaved it all off? Or…

“Sheena?” Pearl asked, touching her hand. “Is everything okay? You seem down.”

Sheena shrugged. “It’s nothing.”

She instantly regretted that. Pearl’s eyebrows rose and she scooted closer, leaning in. “There is a problem, then?”

Seeing how concerned Pearl was for her, she felt petty for even thinking about her hair. “Like I said, it’s stupid.”

Pearl deflated. “Well, okay then. Just…let me know if it gets to be not nothing?”

Sheena sighed and looked at Pearl. “It’s just…you didn’t say anything about my haircut.”

“Your haircut? Yes, I noticed. It looks very nice.” Pearl frowned. “I didn’t realize that was something I should comment on. No one ever complements my new forms. I’m sorry.” She took Sheena’s hand, her thumb brushing over the toop. “You know I think you’re beautiful.”

Sheena felt herself blush. “I know. Like I said, it was stupid.” Even if she did feel immensely better at Pearl’s comment.

“No, it’s not. I know it’s appropriate to tell you when I enjoy the small changes you make, like the new ring you have on your lip.” 

“I’ll be sure to comment whenever you get a new form, too, then,” Sheena said.

Pearl stopped for a moment with a frown. “Right, that is something we should talk about.” She stood, holding her hand out for Sheena, and they began walking down the beach.


	10. TEN

Pearl tutted. Pearl tutted. Pearl tutted. Amethyst let the glass plate fall loudly to the counter. “What is it?” she said. “I’m helping with the chores!”

“Yes,” Pearl said, “but you’re putting the plates in wrong.” 

Amethyst looked at the plates she had put into the cabinet. They were the same sized, the same shape. She even made sure they were completely dry. What could she have been doing wrong?

“And the cups, oh, I wan’t going to say, but you asked. That arrangement is off.”

The cabinet door next tot he plates held the cups. Sure, not all of these were the same. Steven liked to buy ones he found interesting. All Amethyst had done was place them on the front row, pushing the others to the back. 

“They fit. What’s wrong with them?” 

Pearl moved closer, but instead of standing beside Amethyst, she stood behind her, reaching around to pick up the plate Amethyst had put on the counter. “This is plate eight,” Pearl said. She held it in front of her, and by positioning, Amethyst. “But you placed plate six in last.”

“They aren’t even different colors.” 

Pearl pulled the plates out and rearranged them. “There. That’s what I get for allowing the dishes to go for so long.” Then she looked down. “Of course, if you and Steven had simply cleaned up after yourselves, we wouldn’t have reached plate eight.”

Amethyst grumbled. “We had help. Greg and Connie were here.”

Pearl just hmmed, reaching further around Amethyst and placing her hands on the counter. “Yes well, no one is here now,” she said.

Suddenly, Amethyst turned, her cheeks flushing a deep purple. “Oh.” Her expression changed from annoyed to shy in an instant. “I see.” A smile tugged to her lips as she put her hands on the slender waist line. 

Pearl smiled, pushing Amethyst’s hair behind her ear. “Do you?” Her hand lingered there, softly brushing along and resting at the nape of Amethyst’s neck. 

They moved at the same time, leaning forward, pulling the other closer, lips pressing together in a soft, tender caress. Amethyst thanked the stars that she didn’t actually need breath, because neither of them felt like pulling away for a very long time.


	11. ELEVEN

Pearl sat next to the stump of what had once been her favorite tree. The spring breeze felt nice and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. At least, until the breezed picked up and hit her in the face. She spat the long blonde hair out of her mouth and gave a why look to her partner. 

Jasper was sitting next to Pearl, unaware of the mishap. Her shoulders were down, loose from the tension that had plagued them for centuries. Her eyes were closed and she sat, taking in deep breaths, just as Pearl had taught her. The annoyance Pearl had felt vanished in an instant. 

Softly, she put her hand on Jasper’s bicep. It tensed for a second at the touch before Jasper looked down at Pearl. A smile, sweet and charming, graced her lips. Pearl thought to when the only smiles she had ever seen from Jasper were the kind that spoke of gloating, of vengeance, of pride backed into a corner. 

Pearl returned the smile, moving to lean her head on Jasper’s arm. Though she never seemed to hit it. She kept going sideways until she forced herself to stop and looked up. Jasper had moved her arm, inviting Pearl in, closer. She scooted nearer, leaning over so that her head rested on Jaspers chest, one arm stretched around her back, and one arm wrapped firmly around her stomach.

“This is nice,” Jasper said. She wrapped her own arm around Pearl, squeezing just tight enough to convey what words could never have said. I’m glad you’re here. Thank you. I love you. They sat for hours, watching as the sun crawled down, down, below the horizon. The stars began twinkling, discovering a Jasper and Pearl stretched out over the soft grass, a pillow having emerged and been propped against the tree trunk. They still held to each other, hands tracing patterns that led to no where. 

“There’s an ancient earth saying,” Pearl said. “About kissing below a new moon.” She sat up, moving closer to Jasper’s face. “And about the meanings of a kiss.” She bent down, placing a kiss on Jasper’s forehead. “I want to protect you.” She kissed her left cheek. “I’ll always be by your side.” She kissed her right cheek. “I’ll support you.” She kissed her eyes. “I want to see everything, experience everything with you.” She kissed her gem, where her nose should be. “You can always be yourself with me.” She paused, looking as Jasper opened her eyes, smiles spreading across both of their faces. 

Pearl placed her hand on Jasper’s cheek and they stayed like that for just a moment before Pearl leaned down and pressed her lips to Jasper’s. Jasper’s own hand rose, landing on Pearl’s back, pulling her down, closer. Finally, they pulled apart. “What does that one mean?” Jasper asked, her voice soft, almost lighter than a whisper in on the wind.

Pearl reached, taking Jasper’s hand in her own. “I love you.”

Jasper stroked Pearl’s cheek. “And what about the moon?” 

“A kiss, shared under a new moon, hidden but ever present, will always grow to reveal it’s fullness.” She squeezed Jasper’s hand.

Jasper breathed deeply, wrapping both arms around Pearl. They lay there, again in silence, looking up at the night sky.


	12. TWELVE

Pearl suppressed a grin. This was not proper behavior. She loved every moment that Rose Quartz whisked her away, telling her of plans for freedom, for liberation. Of how they would steal away, reclaim the earth in a revolution to free every gem from the tyranny of the Diamond Authority. In truth, she loved Rose Quartz, but she knew that what she was feeling was foolish. 

It was hard to find the time to be away from her Diamond, of course, but she always managed when Rose requested it. The first time had been the most frightening, but now she knew just how to get away. Maybe Rose had more plans, orders for her to follow, whispers to pass on to ruin this plan or that for the planet. 

She slipped quietly into the room, closing the door softly behind her. Rose was already there. She started smiling when Pearl walked in and toward her, though it flickered when Pearl bowed. Rose’s hand was warm on her shoulder when she gently pushed her up. “No, Pearl. You don’t bow to me.”

Pearl straightened, her hands stiff at her side. “Sorry.”

Rose changed her grip on Pearl’s shoulder and she looked down, her smile coming back. “It’s okay. Soon enough you’ll never have to bow to anyone ever again.” It was silent for a moment as Rose looked down, taking in every inch of Pearl, before she released her shoulders. “How are you?”

Pearl frowned for a second. “I am…good.” It was strange, being asked these questions, and she had difficulty saying more than absolutely necessary, but she always managed to come up with a satisfactory answer for Rose. Another moment of silence. “Is there a misdirection I need to feed to My Diamond?” 

Rose shook her head. “No, Pearl. I wanted to tell you something.” Pearl stood straighter and looked up, facial expression open. “Working with you, like this, getting to know you as a person…it has made me realize something.” Rose reached out and took Pearl’s hand, looking directly into her face. “I love you, Pearl.”

Pearl didn’t know what to do with that information. It didn’t make sense, really. She was a pearl. She did her best to be useful. She looked forward to making her own decisions and learning forbidden things. She was more than ready to follow Rose into this fight. But…love? For Pearl?

She started shaking. This was a mistake. She hadn’t heard right. There was no way that Rose. That Rose had.

“Oh, Pearl, are you okay?” Rose asked, her voice full of concern. Pearl sucked in a deep breath and blinked, wetness hitting her cheeks. “Love…me?”

The smile Rose wore didn’t seem happy, but maybe it was. Pearl wasn’t certain of anything anymore. 

“Yes, you.” Slowly, cautiously, Rose engulfed her in a hug. Pearl clung to her. “Every part of you. Everything that makes you, you. I love you.” Pearl was starting to tremble less as she let herself sink into the feeling of Rose. 

“I love you, too,” she whispered. Her hands gripped Rose so tightly she didn’t think she would ever be able to let go. She couldn’t remember ever feeling this warm before. Their embrace lasted only a few precious more moments before Pearl pulled away. “I must get back.” Even so, she took her time removing herself from he room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason I even know how to spell twelve is because of doctor who. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.


	13. THIRTEEN

No was the pervading thought coursing through Garnet’s mind. She ran, dodging giant axes and monstrous flails and colossal hammers, each Gem blurring with the next depending on her future sight more than her present to get to her goal. 

No NO NO 

She dove, snatching up her prize from where it lay the grass. She wanted to find the monster’s who had allowed this to happen, but they were locked in battle a few feet away and this gem…

Pearl was looking up at her, tears in her eyes. Garnet managed to drag her to a safe spot, a hidden place, even if it wasn’t a very good one. She stood, to find Rose, but Pearl clutched to Garnet’s arm, fear in her eyes. Don’t leave me.

“You’re cracked, Pearl.” Garnet’s hands hovered over her gem, not quite managing to touch it. “I have to get Rose. She can heal it, you know she can.” Pearl’s trembling hand raised to touch her gem as she looked back at Garnet, more terror in her eyes than Garnet had ever thought possible. Pearl opened her mouth to speak, but only gibberish came out. “I’ll be back. I swear.”

Garnet had never felt so motivated. She crashed through battles, poofing gems where she could spare a punch, be they friend or enemy. So long as they were out of her path. Rose was still where Garnet had left her, so she took a running jump, landing a disastrous blow on the Agate’s back, poofing her instantly. She looked, wild-eyed at Rose, and said only “Pearl” before she raced off, trusting that Rose was behind her as she cleared the way.

They made it back in record time. Thankfully no one had found Pearl, who looked up with a melting smile when she saw Garnet again. Then Rose pushed past her and Garnet couldn’t see Pearl anymore, couldn’t see what was happening, but soon enough Pearl was standing. 

She felt relief flood her core as Pearl smiled, walked on her down. She drew her spear, and though Garnet wanted to stop her from charging back into battle, she knew Pearl would never listen if she tried. She took solace in the fact that Pearl was there to fight for another day, safe and whole.


	14. FOURTEEN

The lights were strobing through the night sky, flashing in all directions. Green, blue, purple, yellow, red. Loud base could be heard pumping into the night sky, and cars were parked all in the grass around the barn. Inside, Peridot had a set of headphones over her ears. Her hair was pushed back as she listened to the music with Sour Cream, both adjusting dials and pushing keys and doing what they could to make the music bounce. 

Dozens of teens filled the barn. As Sour Cream looked around he saw all of his friends. Jenny and Buck were dancing together. Jenny had convinced Kiki to take the night off and join. Even Sadie and Lars had joined in. It was setting up to be the best rave he had thrown the entire summer.

Lapis was doing her best to ignore everything going on around her. After trying to protect Beach City, and not doing so hot at that, she really didn’t want to face more humans, but Peridot had somehow latched onto the one human in Beach City that seemed to understand her strange fascinations. She was grateful when she saw Pearl walk through the barn doors.

Pearl’s mouth was agape, eyes narrowed, as she took in the scene before her. When she had last left the barn, Peridot and Lapis had been enjoying the peace and quiet of the countryside, growing their plants and becoming accustomed to the ways of life on earth. While this was one of the ways of life on Earth, it certainly wasn’t one that Pearl approved of. Her eyes latched onto Peridot, but before she could take a step toward her, Amethyst ran in. 

“No way!” Amethyst, too, took in the rave. Already, her head was bobbing to the music and she had a grin plastered to her face. “This is sick!” Then she was gone, lost in the crowd on the dance floor. 

Steven and Connie were right behind her, their eyes wide. Steven looked up at Pearl and she knew, in that instant, she wouldn’t be able to shut the party down. They followed Amethyst, though at a slower pace and while talking to the other guests. 

Garnet made it in last. As per usual, her face bore no discernible expression, but she leaned against the frame of the entranceway, arms crossed over her chest as she stood, looking cool. 

It was an hour later that it happened. A car revved up, screeching to a halt on the gravels (which is an impressive feat), and the door slammed. A boy walked up to the barn and looked around. “Kevin has arrived,” he said. He winked at Garnet, who made no motion to show that she had noticed, and walked in. 

Steven and Connie spotted him right away and ran toward Amethyst. She had joined Jenny and Buck near the front of the dance floor, but when she saw how upset the two were, she allowed herself to be pulled to the side. 

When they whispered the situation and everything that had happened with Kevin previously, her jaw fell slack. “That pretty boy thinks he can just...push around two kids? Uh...I’ll be back. Do you think Stevonnie wants to show Kevin just what they’re made of?”

Steven and Connie went to find a more inconspicuous place to fuse while Amethyst walked over to where Pearl and Lapis stood, being salty. Once Amethyst had relayed the situation and her plan, Pearl crossed her arms, a smirk forming on her face. Lapis gave a thumbs up. With that, Amethyst whizzed off to find Garnet. 

Stevonnie came out from behind Peridot’s newest meepmorp, a determined look on their face. They had long ago let go of the self concious feeling, and began dancing. Kevin, of course, noticed and sauntered over to them. “We meet again. Really, you don’t have to keep following me around or trying to impress me.” Stevonnie rolled their eyes and walked away, just as Amethyst had wanted. Before Kevin could look away, Amethyst was there. 

And Pearl.

And Lapis.

And Garnet.

“I think it’s time for Kevin to unarrive.” Then she lifted her glasses, giving him a clear view of her eyes, and winked.

He huffed, pulling his jacket closer to them. “Yeah, this party is lame anyway. Much too lame for someone as cool as I am.” Gravel flew as he peeled away. 

Then Sour Cream and Peridot noticed Stevonnie. Sour Cream’s face turns pink and he picks leaves Peridot, going down to the crowd to say hello, along with all the other friends Stevonnie had made the last time she had hung out with the teens. 

The rest of the night was spent raving. 

When the sun came up, the gems saw to it that every person was home safely and that a very tired Steven and Connie got some much needed rest.


	15. FIFTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this seems really familiar, it is. The first bit is an exact replica of chapter nine. I was asked to give it the twist of Pearl not liking Sheena's hair.

Sheena sat with Pearl in front of The Big Donut. She kept talking about a mission she had been on, and normally Sheena loved listening to Pearl talk. She clung to the stories Pearl would tell, and Pearl did the same whenever she talked about her mundane life.

Still, would it have hurt her to at least mention the haircut Sheena had got the day before? Her hair had been growing out unevenly, and she had gone to get that fixed. It was shorter all around than it had been in a long time, coming to stop just at her chin. It was still pink, of course, but still, it would have been nice if her girlfriend had at least mentioned it.

But no, she was still talking about fending off some porcupine type of corrupted gem. “Then Garnet bubbled it, and I came here.” She smiled at Sheena, her eyes looking at her hair before moving back to her face. “How has your day been?”

So, that was it? Pearl wasn’t going to mention the haircut at all? “It’s been nice.” Had Pearl really not noticed? What would have happened if she had dyed her hair? Or shaved it all off? Or…

“Sheena?” Pearl asked, touching her hand. “Is everything okay? You seem down.”

Sheena shrugged. “It’s nothing.”

She instantly regretted that. Pearl’s eyebrows rose and she scooted closer, leaning in. “There is a problem, then?”

Seeing how concerned Pearl was for her, she felt petty for even thinking about her hair. “Like I said, it’s stupid.”

Pearl deflated. “Well, okay then. Just…let me know if it gets to be not nothing?”

Sheena sighed and looked at Pearl. “It’s just…you didn’t say anything about my haircut.” The pressing together of Pearl’s lips was confirmation for Sheena. “You hate it.”

“I don’t hate it,” Pearl said. “I just…don’t…like it.” She sighed. “I’m sorry, Sheena. Pearl stared at the table, perfectly still as Sheena took in the words. 

Sheena hadn’t expected Pearl to actually not like it. Her stomach sunk and she felt her jaw tighten as she clenched her teeth. How could Pearl have said that. Couldn’t she have just lied and said she liked it? Was it really such a big deal that Pearl didn’t like it? It was her hair, after all, she could do with it what she liked. What was he point in asking, though, if it didn’t at least mean something to her for Pearl to like it?

“I’m sorry,” Pearl said again. She looked up, meeting Sheena’s eyes. 

Sheena faked a laugh. “Yeah, no, it’s fine!” She sat for a moment. 

“It’s not fine. I don’t know what else I was supposed to say, but that wasn’t right. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“Pearl…”

She shook her head. “It isn’t that you aren’t pleasing to look at anymore. I could still look at you for days and not be bored. I just liked your other haircut better, when it was longer. It is, however, your form, and it’s up to you to do what you see fit. As I told Amethyst, I love you in the form your happiest in.”

Again silence fell between them. “I can’t just grow it out.”

“I don’t want you to.”

Sheena huffed. “Then what do you want?”

“Did you hear what I just said? I want for you to be happy with your form.”

“Yeah, and I want my girlfriend to find me attractive!” 

They stared at each other. “I do find you attractive.” Pearl put her hand on Sheena’s shoulder, the other coming to play with the shorter pink strands. “Just because I’m not fond of this doesn’t mean I’m not fond of you or the way you look.” She dropped the strands, her hand grazing Sheena’s cheek. She leaned in, a cheeky smile on her face. “Trust me, I’m very attracted to you, my heart.”

Sheena felt her shoulders relax. Maybe Pearl didn’t like the haircut. Maybe she would feel self conscious about it. But in that instant, as Pearl guided their faces closer, pressed their lips together, Sheena didn’t mind it so much.


	16. SIXTEEN

Pearl and Rose stood facing each other. Pearl had just finished reforming. Her leg warmers were no longer their, her hair no longer that everso familiar shade of pink. She was different. The same, but still somehow very different. She stood before Rose, arms crossed, defiant. 

“Do you want me to leave?” she said.

The words cut Rose to the core. How could Pearl, her Pearl, her precious, her wonderful glittering beauty ever thing she wanted her to leave? She loved her. She wanted her. Leaving was the furthest thing Rose wanted her to do. 

The car wash was not the epic backdrop it could have been. There was nothing interesting about a carwash at noon. It was empty. Devoid of all but one human, and he was standing only a few feet away, staying out of it as Pearl had told him to. Spat the words.

Rose didn’t know where any of this came from. Yesterday everything had been wonderful. The last stretch of time had been wonderful. She spent so much time getting to know Greg, and Pearl had seemed happy that Rose had found him. Hadn’t she? Had Rose misinterpreted Pearl’s feelings? She wanted to reach out, to touch Pearl, but if she tried, she knew Pearl would run. She knew Pearl so well.

Or she thought she did.

She had never expected this. 

“All you have to do is say, “yes”. I’ll be gone. You won’t have to worry about me for a few decades.”

“Of course I don’t want you to leave,” Rose said. Her hands felt so useless, there by her side, but she didn’t know what to do with them. “Why would I want you to leave?”

Pearl’s expression twisted into something she had only seen when Pearl was defending her on the battle field, jumping in front of her and taking a blow, but it came when she looked to Greg. “Just a feeling,” she said, training her eyes back on Rose. “It’s hard when to know anymore. When was the last time you were at the temple? Even Garnet and Amethyst are worried.”

Suddenly hiding behind the others. Rose sighed. She wanted to do so many things, say so many things. For an instant, she wished for a glimpse into the future, to see what might be best to say, but she swept the thought from her mind. There wasn’t time for that. “I’m sorry,” Rose said. She took a step toward Pearl and she didn’t turn to flee. She reached her hand out, open, to Pearl. “I will be back shortly. We could go together.”

Pearl looked at the proffered hand and steped away, her own arms falling to their sides. “No, I think I need to walk. I’ll see you there, Rose.” 

As she walked away, back tall and straight, head held up slightly, Rose couldn’t help but feel something inside her break. How had this happened? What could she do?


	17. "You Look Like You Could Use A Hand." Pearl/Garnet.

For some reason I wanted to make this so dirty but I didn’t so be proud okay

* * *

It was stupid. This was far from the first time Garnet had to wait for Pearl to regenerate and yet, she was beside herself with worry. Literally. Ruby and Sapphire paced, looking at Pearl’s gem every few seconds. 

“It’s been a whole week!” Ruby cried out, stopping suddenly. “Come on Pearl!”  


A cool, gentle hand on her shoulder turned her. “We can’t rush these things.”

“And we can’t see when she’s coming back! What if she doesn’t, Sapphire? What if the last thing we said to her was…was…”  


A small smile graced Sapphire’s lips. “Shh, she will be okay. We just need patience.”

“I hate this,” Ruby grumbled. She sat on the floor of the cave they were hiding in, crossing her arms. Sapphire moved in front of her. “It’s not fair.”  


“Everything is going to work out fine. Pearl will regenerate. She likes to take her time, you know that. We’ll be home to Steven in no time.”  


Ruby dropped her arms to her sides in defeat. “I miss her.”

“Me, too,” Sapphire said softly. They leaned together, light flooding the room, and then Garnet was there. She placed her face in her hands. “Please, Pearl, hurry. For me.”  


It took another three days for Pearl to regenerate. By that time, Garnet had tired of waiting and had began hunting the gem monster herself, and she found it. She was pressed up against the ground, the huge monster standing on both of her gauntlets. 

Then she heard a voice. “You look like you could use a hand,” Pearl called as she ran toward them. She threw her spear, aiming true, and a second later a dark colored gem landed on Garnet. 

“Thanks,” she said. She bubbled the gem and then looked back over to Pearl. “It’s good to have you back.”  


Pearl rocked on her heels. “It’s good to be back.”

“I’m sorry.”  


Pearl stopped, looking at Garnet. “What?”

“About what we were fighting about before. It got you poofed, and all I could think about was the last thing I had said to you and…” Pearl’s soft hand on her arm quieted her.   


Pearl’s hand traveled up to Garnet’s face, wiping away a tear from her cheek. “It’s okay.” 

She wrapped her other arm around Garnet, feeling the bigger gem lift her off her feet as the hug was reciprocated. Pearl giggled, flashing Garnet a huge grin. “How do you like my new form?”

“I love it,” Garnet said. “I love you.”  



End file.
